


眠

by loveandsqualor



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandsqualor/pseuds/loveandsqualor
Summary: 分段狂魔，为自我疗愈摸的鱼（可能没疗效）
Relationships: Ibuki Ai&Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 5





	眠

**Author's Note:**

> 分段狂魔，为自我疗愈摸的鱼（可能没疗效）

伊吹最习惯去晨跑的公园是市内一片小森林。公园里种着松木，又有大片平坦草地，而且允许大型犬进入，秋冬落叶后环境更是清爽，所以很受欢迎。伊吹一早醒来发现昨晚下了雪，立刻套上外套奔出了门。比起被清扫过的路面，他更喜欢踩着新雪的感觉。  
许是清晨的低温令人倦怠，公园里似乎还没有任何人。黑色的乌鸦与前夜未消的雪一同站在枝头，针叶不住地晃动，向下投着蓝紫色的影。光割碎边缘，用强烈的对比驱赶可能投来的视线。伊吹的紫色墨镜能挡住反白，他本不在意，但不近不远的一块纯黑却固执地跃上。  
他放慢脚步，犹豫一会儿还是走入草地。他看到一双胶底的鞋，再往上是人造纤维包着细小绒毛、又被黑线缝合的薄外套，侧面衬衫袖口末端露出熟悉的表带。这一切都不难认出，熟悉得令人窒息。  
躺在地上的是志摩。  
伊吹一时呆住了。雪地里的人半侧身躺在地上，没有搏斗或挣扎的线索，脸上没有痛苦的表情，嘴角甚至微妙地透露出一点幸福的痕迹。伊吹向四周环顾，除了自己和树上的鸟，没有任何活物，这让他更加绝望。因为雪地上的脚印显示，志摩是用自己的两条腿走到这里躺下的。  
伊吹努力忍住发抖，走近一步蹲下。他将食指凑近志摩的鼻子，欣慰地感到微弱但规律的温热气息，他看着志摩泛着淡紫色的嘴唇，担忧未减分毫，但怒意也渐渐浮现。  
“志摩？”  
他一边叫，一边捧着雪地里冰凉的脸。没有回应。他蹲得更低了些，狼狈不堪地试着把志摩架到自己肩上。志摩像是断了线的木偶，伊吹全凭蛮力才把他撑起来拖向路边的椅子。  
“喂？小九，麻烦你叫救护车。我没事，是志摩，不不不，还活着，但是……”  
“但是什么？”  
伊吹吓了一个哆嗦，连忙挂掉电话。志摩身体前探，坐在长椅边缘，看向伊吹像在审讯犯人。他的嘴唇仍然泛着淡紫色，头发也沾着晶莹的雪珠。  
“不用叫救护车。我没事，你难道看不出来我没有遇袭吗？”  
伊吹盯着志摩不回答，这时九重又打来电话，活泼的铃声横亘在他们中间。  
“喂小九。不用了，抱歉，嗯，他……应该暂时没事，嗯，我会问的。”  
“要问我吗？要问什么？”志摩仍然坐在长椅上，语气带了点笑意。他眼睛里好似也带着笑意，看着伊吹收起手机，挠挠后脑，走近自己。志摩老老实实地接下伊吹挥下的一拳，被打得差点跌下椅子。  
“你答应过的事不算数吗？你喜欢连搭档也一起骗？”  
伊吹看着志摩被打破的嘴角不再是紫色，却仍然感到害怕。那血看起来也是冷的。  
“算数啊。你不是不让我去死吗？人不睡觉就会死吧。”志摩一直在笑，“为了能够睡觉，我才躺在这里。”

东京的夜拥有极深邃的蓝色，而志摩总能顺畅地融进这湿漉漉的影。乌鸦滑落暗夜，冰坠入海洋，静悄悄不闻一丝响。伊吹绝做不到，但志摩可以。他能放任自己漂泊、消解、归还希望，在日光外缘的寒冷中无处遁逃。暴风雨中的海鸥会飞往陆地的反向，即便那意味着深渊。于是温热的金色梦乡离他越来越远，直到有一天终于再也寻不到了。

“你问够了？那我也要问问你：为什么我非得活着呢？”  
伊吹看着志摩的笑容消失在那副皮囊之下，太阳升起，谄媚的红光在志摩背后闪耀，却像经过坚冰制成的棱镜，最终只能无奈地散逸开去。伊吹不知道该说什么。因为除去“不许死”，伊吹从不知道面对志摩到底该说什么。


End file.
